battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: America Under Siege
Battlefield: America Under Siege (referred to as Battlefield: American Battlefront in some nations, abbreviated as BF AUS, and later called Battlefield: Spec Ops I) is a first-person shooter video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE (DICE) and published by Electronic Arts. The game was released in North America on 30 October 2018 and in Europe on 31 October 2018 for iOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Overview Inspiration Battlefield: America Under Siege was loosely inspired by the 2012 film, Red Dawn. The writer of Battlefield: America Under Siege, Jerry Cupat, found that a Korean invasion of America and a war between Americans and North Koreans on the American homeland would make a perfect Battlefield game. Development The game was unveiled (the official name was not mentioned) by Karl Magnus Troedsson on August 20, 2017, "The next game to be released by DICE will be the biggest game the gaming industry and the world has ever seen." After Troedsson's statement got on the news, rumors and speculation were spreading globally that it was a new Battlefield game. Then, DICE's major competitor, Treyarch, of Activision, stated on their website, "The Battlefield franchise has never created a best-seller, and it never will." On November 27, Troedsson entered a "Twitter war" with the game design director of the Call of Duty franchise, David Vonderhaar. Soon, the writer of the upcoming DICE game, Jerry Cupat, intervened and commented to Vonderhaar, "@David Vonderhaar, here at DICE, we don't recycle and reuse games. Why don't you get new material?" In a second post, Cupat said, "@DavidVonderhaar…at least we ACTUALLY care about our fans." At E3 2018, on June 6, after the Call of Duty presentation, the name of the next Battlefield game was unveiled as Battlefield: America Under Siege. Fans and journalists praised the game's graphics and sounds. Excerpts from the story and multiplayer were revealed. It was announced that there were to be more maps in Battlefield: America Under Siege, than in any other Battlefield game to date. The first commercials of Battlefield: America Under Siege told explicitly to the viewers, "Help take back the American land." The commercials were shrouded with controversy as many viewers around the world, and especially the United States, thought that it actually happened. This prompted DICE to add a warning at the beginning of the commercial stating that the content of the commercial is fiction. Frostbite 5 engine has been greatly improved to a point where it actually seems real, as seen with Korea. Click the image to see its true quality]] It was announced that Battlefield: America Under Siege' would feature an upgraded Frostbite engine, Frostbite 5. Frostbite 5 featured an upgrade in graphics. In the new rendition, many graphics were traced from raster to vector, which removed the lossy compression of the raster graphics of the past. As a result, the engine received multiple awards. Single-player Missions # Losing Hope (Cutter) # In Due Time… (Miller) # In the Center (Cutter) # We're on Your Side (Miller) # Semper Fidelis (Miller) # Too Late (Buzinsky) # Good Night (Cutter) # Where Loyalty Lies (Cutter) # Betrayal (Cutter) # Search and Rescue (Buzinsky) # Take or Die (Cutter) # All Shall Die (Cutter) # Final Night (Cutter) Gameplay Overview Patriotism In the mission, Where Loyalty Lies, a point of the war where all seems lost, Cutter questions how much loyalty his squad has for America, "We have not lost this war yet. Why wave the white flag to the enemy? We must wave the American flag to the enemy!" Later in the mission, when the Koreans expected the United States to wave a white flag, Cutter waved the American flag instead. Stereotypes The writer, Jerry Cupat, wanted to add stereotypes to the story of the game to reflect the tough and hard times in American life. Racism Religious harassment Sexual harassment Plot The beginning of the story starts with several men being awarded the American Medal of Honor and the Hero of the Russian Federation by Mitt Romney and Dmitry Medvedev. The story sees three men named Dmitri Buzinsky, Victor Cutter, and Ivan Miller telling their story about the Global War of 2020 to millions of Americans and Russians and the billions of people of the world on public television. The campaign starts off with a video showing the West Coast of the United States being invaded by the Democratic People's Republic of Korea on July 4, 2020. The video shows cities starting from the north: Anchorage, Seattle, Portland, San Francisco, Los Angeles, San Diego, and Honolulu. Similar to the events in Red Dawn, soldiers were deployed airborne, in addition, ships were also shown advancing to the shore. Approximately nine hours later, on July 5, the United Nations had a Security Council meeting, during which, they passed United Nations Security Council Resolution 2351. At that time, the five states (Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon and Washington) were successfully conquered by North Korea. Resolution 2351 was immediately placed into effect, declaring war against North Korea. Cutter's viewpoint Soon, the time switches back to July 4, but set two hours before the invasion. A squad of USMC Marines: Staff Sergeant Victor Cutter, Staff Sergeant Stormy Davids, Lance Corporal Jennifer Miller and Private Brian Elsworth are chatting in their parked HUMVEE in North Park, San Diego. The basic descriptions of the characters are revealed: Cutter is a Russian–Canadian American from Miami, Davids is part Russian, part Scottish, and his great-grandfather was in the Russian Mafia, Miller is a white American from New York, and Elsworth is a gay African American from San Francisco. The four Marines are of different races, which which is symbolic of the diversity of races in the United States. Within thirty minutes, the squad was then called in to Camp Pendleton, which rarely happens to them. They then drive 48 miles north-northwest. With thirty minutes until the invasion, the squad prepares for battle. Cutter's squad is ordered to provide sniper support. While providing support, they witness the death of dozens of their fellow marines, including their commanding officer. With their commanding officer dead, the squad doesn't know what to do, and argues with each other. Cutter then breaks the argument stating that there is no time to argue and he decides that they should retreat and go as far east as possible, to which the squad agrees. Under Cutter's command, the squad, including Cutter, does not know what to do but go east. The squad stops at El Centro, where it is a ghost town. There, they eat at an abandoned Burger King. Then, the squad soon realizes that they are trapped in the city as Korean troops have already advanced into El Centro. The squad then starts a firefight. Shortly after, they are attacked from behind and are knocked out. In a video, the squad is tied, blindfolded, and gagged and are being tortured by the Koreans. The video shows a man burning a lit cigarette on Elsworth's face, Miller being beaten, Davids being repeatedly cut by a knife, and Cutter taking shots to the arms and legs. Miller's viewpoint The basic descriptions of the characters: Ivan Miller, from New York and older brother of Jennifer Miller, Johnathon Keith, from Seattle, Matthew Parkers, a white racist from Louisiana, and Gary Louis, a gay white. Like Cutter's squad, they witnessed many of their fellow marines die in Seattle, Washington. Their commanding officer, Captain Derrick Price, orders the squad to retreat eastward, saying, "The enemy has won, we must retreat, going east." However, Parkers argues that they should continue fighting, but Price tells him that there will be another time to fight. The squad makes it to Boise, Idaho, to the Idaho Air National Guard, where they are given three jets to pilot and are flying to the District of Columbia Air National Guard with two other jets accompanying them. However, while en route to the District of Columbia, they are attacked by three Korean PAK FA fighter jets, which takes down the two jets accompanying them. The squad then gets into a dogfight with the Russian jets. Miller's jet was almost took down until a Canadian F-35 fighter jet took down the final Russian jet. In Washington, D.C., after watching a video of Cutter's squad being tortured, Miller's squad is assigned to rescue Cutter's squad. A few moments later, Miller was then told that the one being beaten was his sister. Price then tells Miller that they will pay for what they have done. Nineteen hours later, the squad is dropped off in Yuma, Arizona. From there, they fight their way to El Centro, where Cutter's squad is being held hostage. They clear several buildings and finds the squad. Miller's squad then carries the badly beaten squad to the extraction point. After getting in the helicopter, Cutter thanks Miller for "saving their asses." Buzinsky's viewpoint Switching viewpoints, GRU agent Dmitri Buzinsky talks about his side of the story and the war, the Battle of Amur River. Buzinsky's comrades are Vladimir Antonov and Nikolai Chernyshyov. Antonov is the leader of the squad. The three agents were deployed several kilometers from Khabarovsk Bridge, their destination. Along their way to the bridge, the three are ambushed by several Chinese soldiers. Once they took out their ambushers, they make it to the bridge, where all of their fellow soldiers are dead. The squad then attacks the large groups of Chinese soldiers, calling for evac, their LZ is their original deployment location. The three make it to the LZ, and will be deployed to battle in Anchorage. After Cutter and his squad regrouped, Antonov and the squad were deployed in a rescue operation. It is revealed that the squad landed just five miles from Anchorage, a Chinese-occupied city. The two, accompanied by SAS operatives, Winston Williams and Andrew Thompson, rescues Cutter and his squad, but once they make it to Anchorage, the Chinese are about to launch several nuclear missiles. American viewpoint Now, Cutter and Miller's stories are unified; the squads are unified as well. The new unified squad battles in Houston, where the Koreans took more land from America. The player takes control of Cutter. Falling back one street after another, the squad soon has the advantage after entering The Galleria. They soon split up in groups of four: Cutter and Jennifer, Davids and Louis, Ivan and Elsworth, and Keith and Parkers. The four groups hide in different stores in the building. They all equip a suppressor to their weapons to minimize the sound of their gunfire and Cutter then cuts the power in the entire building, thus requiring them to use infrared goggles. One by one, the squad eliminates Korean targets and rendezvous at the GameStop, where they begin to use their heaviest firepower. Soon, every Korean is eliminated in The Galleria. After a video showing the Koreans taking the Canadian capital of Ottawa, the squad is deployed to Buffalo, New York, where the squad is beginning to lose hope. Some of the Generals of the Marine Corps are contemplating surrender. Cutter then makes a televised speech saying, "We have not lost this war yet. Why wave the white flag to the enemy? We must wave the American flag to the enemy!" At the shore, through a Korean's binocular, Cutter waves the American flag, prompting the Battle at Lake Erie. Cutter's squad gears up as frogmen to sabotage some Korean watercraft and take the war to the Korean-occupied Canada. On the way to Ottawa, the squad liberates as many Canadian civilians as possible. After taking a ride to Ottawa, the squad eliminates dozens of Koreans and assassinates one Korean general. Shortly after, a video shows that the Americans successfully took back their land and American soldiers have been deployed to Russia to assist them in their war against China. En route to Moscow, the squad's helicopter was attacked and everyone was separated somewhere in Alaska. On the ground, after falling several feet, and after recuperating, Cutter hears a single gunshot. He then gets his M16A4 to investigate. Due to the heavy snowfall, Cutter can only see a very small distance. He then sees a small cabin and enters it. There, he sees the dead body of Louis with blood oozing out of his head. Soon, a firefight begins between Cutter and an unknown enemy. Cutter manages to kill the attacker but then notices that it was Parkers, with Louis' weapon. Shortly after, the squad regroups and stays in the cabin with the two dead Louis and Parkers. They are then rescued by the GRU and SAS. Joint operation In a joint operation between the GRU, SAS, and USMC, they have to take Anchorage before the missiles are launched. Cutter has now been promoted as Gunnery Sergeant and leads the operation and 180 Marines. The city of Anchorage is surrounded and the soldiers now close-in on the city. Cutter, with his squad, Antonov's squad, Williams and Thompson, reach the command center and kill off all of the Chinese soldiers. They now took Anchorage and secured the missiles. The soldiers are now deployed in Pyongyang, the North Korean capital, to eliminate North Korea from the war. South Korean soldiers are already battling the North Koreans. The group lands at Pyongyang Sunan International Airport, where the battle is already being fought. The large squad sends the enemies falling back towards the capitol building, Kumsusan Palace of the Sun, where the final Generals are hiding, as well as the mastermind behind the war. At the capitol building, every General is assassinated but the mastermind, Isaac Schmidt shot Jennifer Miller and escaped in a Mi-17. Shortly after, it is revealed that Cutter and Miller were married, and Ivan did not know. Tension soon grows between the two. With intel, it is revealed that Schmidt is a German Communist and is hiding in Shanghai. The squad is deployed there by submarine and enters combat with a Chinese submarine. Cutter's squad once again gear up as frogmen and enter the coastline undetected. The squad, accompanied by reinforcements, make their way to The Bund, where Schmidt is hiding. On the way, Cutter and Miller have a small competition at who kills the most enemies, trying to ensure dominance over each other. At The Bund, Cutter and Miller fight at each other deciding who kills Schmidt, but Buzinsky kills Schmidt instead telling Cutter and Miller that they should realize what they have and that they are brothers-in-law. At present-day, Cutter and Miller shake hands, but subsequently, a nuclear bomb detonates several miles away, thus setting the story up for a sequel. Multiplayer map features a heavy storm in a San Diego County suburb, which would soon turn into massive rubble.]] Before the release of Battlefield: America Under Siege, it was announced that the game, combined with all of the expansion packs, would feature more than ninety maps and the return of several maps from Battlefield 2 and 3''. After the release of all of the expansion packs, a total of 98 maps were released, including the returning maps. As a result, ''Battlefield: America Under Siege currently holds the record for the greatest number of maps in a Battlefield game, that is including the expansion packs. Classes There are four playable classes in the game. Weapons Vehicles Game Modes Conquest Conquest Assault Conquest Domination Rush Squad Rush Team Rush Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Close Quarters Gun Master Scavenger Capture the Flag Tank Superiority Ranks and Unlocks The ranking system of Battlefield: America Under Siege remains somewhat unchanged from Battlefield 3. There are still forty-five ranks. After rank 45 (Colonel), Colonel service stars are introduced, requiring 230,000 points for each. There are still 100 Colonel service stars in all, for an overall total of 145 ranks. Assignments Factions There are two multiplayer factions: , and the nations in red are part of the SCO. The nations in light blue are aligned with NATO, and the nations in light red are aligned with the SCO.]] Their default kits are equipped with faction-specific weaponry until others are unlocked. New Features Battlefield: America Under Siege includes a number of new and/or improved multiplayer features. ;Combat * Last Chance cutscene: A cutscene which sees one player falling from a lethal height. The player must press the correct displayed buttons in order to live. ;Environment * Weather 1.0: The surrounding environment becomes damaged by the map's weather (i.e. hurricanes). ;Multiplayer * Idleness Penalty: Idle players' experience points are deducted. The various features in Battlefield: America Under Siege keeps the action in multiplayer going. With the new "Idleness Penalty" feature, every player on a server must always on the move. However, if a recon is sniping, the player will not be penalized. "Weather 1.0" takes full advantage of Destruction 6.0 by affecting the the physical environment with devastating weather. As for the "Last Chance cutscene," it helps the player defy certain death, if possible. The cutscene is most commonly triggered in Close Quarters skyscraper maps. Open Beta Glitches and Bugs Campaign Co-op Multiplayer If the player was standing on a tank while the tank is mobile the player would go through the world there is a similar glitch where a player is on a tank mobile and jumps off they will die instantly Editions Developer's Tools On Monday, April 1, 2019, DICE released Battlefield: Developer's Tools in the market. Then, DICE opened Cutter Studios, a developer's website for the Battlefield franchise. In an interview, a developer of Battlefield: America Under Siege said that DICE wants to let the public help with the programming of Battlefield games. At the time, Developer's Tools only supported Battlefield: America Under Siege. Limited Edition Premium Edition Downloadable Content Exclusive Pre-orders ''Red Dawn'' Dog Tags Expansion Packs ''America—Great Plains'' ''America—East Coast'' ''Close Enemies'' Battlefield: America Under Siege: Close Enemies is the first expansion pack in the Battlefield series to feature Close Quarters' skyscraper maps. The maps all took place in either America or Asia, with the exception of the Eureka Tower, which took place in Australia. ''War in the Americas'' ''America Worldwide'' Battlefield: America Under Siege: America Worldwide, like the previous expansion packs, featured new maps and the return of four maps from Battlefield 2 and 3''. However, the maps that returned underwent major changes from its ''Battlefield 3 counterpart, most notably, Seine Crossing. Since a nuclear bomb detonated in Paris in the Battlefield 3 campaign, the maps taking place in Paris were turned into places that presented the impact of the explosion. The lighting in Operation Métro was dimmed to near-darkness, and at times, the walls seemed like they were going to close in. ''Category 5 Aftermath'' Battlefield: America Under Siege: Category 5 Aftermath is the sixth and final expansion pack of the game. It features the West Coast of the United States which was ravaged by a Category 5 Hurricane Athens. Still living in the remnants of Athens, another low-pressure system is preventing any sunlight from touching the ground, making the West Coast pitch black in daylight. Marketing Criticism Battlefield: America Under Siege has been subject to much criticism. At first glance, some people thought of the title as treason against the United States as the writer of the game, Jerry Cupat, is an American citizen. On November 15, 2018, Cupat assured the public that the game is all about taking back American soil. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield: America Under Siege has been changed somewhat from previous Battlefield games. The usual Battlefield tune was slowed at a 50% rate of speed, making the theme seem darker. The same change was made to the second returning track from Battlefield 3, "Solomon's Theme." However, even though the "Battlefield Theme" is included, "Skyfall" by Adele, from the film of the same name, was the main theme of Battlefield: America Under Siege. Novel Reception Critical reception Battlefield: America Under Siege has received positive reviews from most of its critics. Sales and revenue Other responses Accolades Battlefield: America Under Siege has won numerous awards prior and after its release. Often, the game has been referred to as "DICE's biggest success." Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Origins, the main character, Victor Cutter, is portrayed as a Canadian in the Canadian Army. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Origins, the Global War of 2020 takes place in an alternate history. External links * [http://www.battlefield.com/ Official Battlefield website] Category:Games Category:Battlefield: America Under Siege Category:Games related to the Communist—Democratic Wars